Electroless plating of articles molded from polycarbonate resins are used in the manufacture of EMI shielded articles. Processes for electroless plating have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,649 and in the Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Technology, Vol. 8 among others.
Polycarbonate molding compositions containing acrylate rubber have been reported in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,299,928 and 4,378,449 In these patents, the addition of 1 to 20 percent of acrylate rubber percent is said to result in improved impact performance.
Flame retarding agents for polycarbonates are known. Such agents have been disclosed in the patent literature and in the manuscript The Chemistry & Uses of Fire Retardants, John W. Lyons, Wiley Interscience, 1970.